Desconocido
by anoniblast25
Summary: Porque bien sabe Keith que, simple y sencillamente, no se puede extrañar lo desconocido. {ONE SHOT} (WHAT IF...) Fanfic participante en el Reto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Keith! del Foro Castillo de Leones. -GANADOR2017.


**HOLA**. Una última vez yo antes de volver al hiatus.

Perdón por haber tardado, tuve problemas con mi monitor y mis pendientes escolares tampoco me han ayudado mucho; creo que ésto quedó decente y realmente intenté apegarme al poema como prompt, pero me ganó una idea que se me había llegado a la mente hace mucho y decidí implementarla. Desde ahorita voy diciendo que es Kallura implícito por si quieren dejar de leer, no me gusta obligar a nadie a que me lea, grax.

En fin, como siempre:

Este fic participa en el reto especial: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Keith!** del foro _El castillo de los leones._

Me salieron más de mil palabras (como unas 1, 438), es un "what if...?" después de que Keith y Allura se miraron en el primer episodio, a ver si saben qué escena es y, oh obvio, si tuviesen un pequeño crush entre ellos porque claro eso nunca va a pasar verdad haha *suda*.

Ya, me voy. Gracias por haber leído y por haber hecho el reto, me divertí haciéndolo.

* * *

 **Desconocido**

.

 _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

 _¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión;  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño._

 _¡Que toda la vida es sueño  
y los sueños, sueños son!_

 _—Pedro Calderón de la Barca._

 _._

Ojalá la vida fuese como la relatan en los libros e historias infantiles: sencilla, fácil, básicamente con un puñado de centavos puedes vivir una gran fantasía sin preocupaciones; de un momento a otro estás caminando en una excursión privada hecha por el gobierno en busca de actividad paranormal o alienígena, al otro estás montado en un león mecánico con mente propia que te lleva a un planeta más allá de la órbita terrestre para finalmente, con el paso del tiempo, integrarte a una asociación de rebeldes que junto a tu equipo original, tratan de volver a restaurar la paz en la extensa complexión del universo.

 _Muy inteligente_ , ha pensado varias veces él, revolviéndose el bruno cabello, limpiándose la sangre de las enrojecidas mejillas, _parece que nadie te pone un límite_. Se ha imaginado cientos de veces que, algún día no muy lejano pero tampoco cercano, con cierta y gran probabilidad, se encontrará viajando entre galaxias; ¿a quién le importa dónde estuvo o dónde se encuentre? ¿A quién le importa cómo se restaure o cómo se establezca? ¿A quién le importa qué tanto tiempo se mantenga en algún lugar? Son inolvidables los comentarios que la gente le ha mencionado a lo largo de su convivencia, y es que cuando se está a punto de morir, es fácil que te lleguen los recuerdos que habías dejado muy atrás en la consciencia: parecía un niño en diversas ocasiones, ocasiones en las que sólo podía hacer un mohín, cubrirse la cara con pena, morderse los labios, rezar a cualquier Dios en el cielo —si es que hay o había alguno, claro está— para que el rostro no se le ponga colorado; y demás gestos que se empeñaba en no hacer tan obvios de que siempre ha apreciado, con mucha sinceridad, los halagos y cumplidos que a menudo escuchaba su persona.

La gente lo ha querido, lo quiere, lo querrá siempre.

Pero él no quiere quedarse.

Siendo así, volviendo a la pregunta inicial: ¿de qué sirve o a quién le importaría verlo alejarse? No hay profundización en la respuesta porque, con franqueza, no hay respuesta; no sabe, no tiene idea, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pues siempre se va de un lugar a otro con el afán o el ideal de que volverá a irse, de que volverá a seguir un camino, volverá a viajar, a conocer gente nueva, a armar interacción con quien sea y se interese. Y, una vez más, el ciclo se repetirá; él lo reconoce, es cotidiano, es algo que ha vivido con y en él por un gran periodo de su corta vida.

Así que, la gran excepción ha sido en ésta ocasión; en el momento que le tiemblan los dedos de las manos, en el que debe de apretujar el puño para no verse tan nervioso, en que el contacto visual es rápido, fugaz, sintiéndose apenas. Porque, claramente, el día en el que la Princesa Allura lo observó desde la plataforma donde descargaban material en uno de los últimos planetas a donde fueron a parar, Keith lo entendió; esos ojos radiantes y azules, con la pizca de lástima y preocupación dirigida en su dirección, se sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado hasta poder tirarlo al suelo.

Las risas alegres al fondo, los gestos de los demás a su alrededor, la gente caminando de un lado a otro; la fría brisa, el horizonte que da vista al atardecer en la distancia, la lejanía de los prados llenos de flores exóticas y el ruido de la población que no ha de pesar por los magníficos y eternos segundos en que la batalla de miradas da entrada a una decisión que bien pensaba él, y que por obra del destino a ella se le ocurre también. ¿Qué daría él por obtener esos mismos ojos con un brillo singular? ¿Qué daría él por dejar de preocupar a la dueña de tan preciosa mirada?

Nada, porque no puede.

 _¿A quién ha de importarle que te vayas?_ , una penúltima vez el ideal que le surca la mente, sin dejar de dirigir el estoico semblante a una apenada Allura que sólo intentaba llamarlo, buscarlo de entre todas las personas en el terreno; y hallando los índigos irises, Keith le sonrió para cubrirse el rostro con la máscara, _quizá a alguien_.

Pero sólo fue un presentimiento; tal vez erróneo, tal vez no.

El arte de vivir siempre ha dependido de cómo lo vea cualquier individuo; en la vida terrestre, el hombre se acostumbra a extrañar lo más necesitado según sus propias expectativas. Por desgracia, Keith siempre ha creído que son estupideces, porque bien sabe él que simplemente no se puede extrañar lo que nunca ha tenido, lo que es desconocido.

Aun así, con una pizca de esperanza en que ella baje de la plataforma, lo siga, corra hacia él, hacia sus brazos; en que le demuestre que esa parte de ella que no desea que se aleje, se revele o salga. Que lo obligue a volver a donde, él cree y ha creído desde el comienzo de esa nueva experiencia llamada «hogar», pertenece.

Sólo necesitaba una señal, una frase, una palabra, que le arrojase algo desde la altura en la que estaba; fue Kolivan quien frente a él, le señaló tras su espalda para luego mencionarle que subiría primero a la nave que les habían proporcionado. Una cara confusa, quitándose la máscara para poder encontrarse la figura de la joven que apenas podía respirar al haberse arriesgado en correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían para, por fin después de tanto anhelarlo, llegar a él.

—¡Keith! —dijo, echando un suspiro de cansancio; irguiéndose, tomando aire, lamiéndose los labios ante el ceño fruncido de él— Sólo quería recordarte que, en caso de haber alguna emergencia, puedes contactarnos —y después tragó duro, intentando pasar su peso a una de las anchas caderas para no mostrarse tan nerviosa.

No es sorprendente, tampoco nuevo o reciente, pero bien lo agradeció. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella para acariciarle un poco los cabellos sobresalientes de los costados y dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa con la que ella ha de posar sus dedos en el fuerte hombro contrario; un abrazo, con los rostros pegados mejilla a mejilla, apenas pudiendo tocarla, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cuello, deleitándose con la suave voz muy cerca de su oído cuando ella lo rodea con sus brazos por el cuello.

—No hicimos nada por tu cumpleaños —recordó Allura, mirando hacia donde seguro Kolivan los espiaba por detrás de la ventanilla de la nave frente al dúo, ganándose una pequeña risita proveniente de Keith—. Le dije a Shiro y Kolivan, pero no me dieron…

—No hace falta —la interrumpió, y la joven se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. De verdad, no hace falta.

—Al menos un presente hubiese estado bien.

Él negó con la cabeza, todavía con esa idiota sonrisa impregnada en el rostro; ella hizo una mueca. No intentó luchar, y otro abrazó aconteció, no siendo necesario volver a pronunciar palabra alguna; el silencio fue reemplazado por la señal de uno de los miembros de BOM, indicando que debían marcharse.

—Volverás —fue más bien una afirmación lo que hizo Allura, pero cuando Keith no hizo ademán de responder, prosiguió—, ¿no?

Se separó de ella para mirar el semblante tornado en preocupación una última vez, los gruesos labios entreabiertos que mostraban los dientes sólo le hicieron pensar en tocarlos, en probarlos, pero no había tiempo; echó un suspiro, escuchando a lo lejos como es que algunos integrantes se subían a la nave.

—Seamos sinceros —acortó el tema, haciendo a Allura entrecerrar los ojos, percatándose de que no entendía a dónde quería llegar—: ¿quién me querría de vuelta?

—Yo —y entonces, ella lo tomó del mentón y la mano para apretujarla entre las suyas: eran pequeñas a comparación de las de Keith, y si no hubiese usado guantes, él apostaba en que también eran suaves—, yo te quiero de vuelta.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Keith volvió a abrazarla y le plantó un beso en el cachete; nunca había sido alguien que se dejase llevar por sus sentimientos, pero allí estaba él intentando no derramar las lágrimas que había guardado por un largo tiempo.

Si Allura había hecho linda su despedida, justo en ese instante lo hizo perfecto, porque lo desconocido había dejado de existir y se volvió lo más necesitado y extrañado para Keith.


End file.
